Creation of Prime: Revenge of the Fallen
by Optimus is Bae 17
Summary: It's been two years since Mission city and Shadowmist Pax is happy. Read as you find out the mystery to who her Sire is and how she was created. The story is T rated except for Chapter two, the Rating is for safety.
1. Argument

Optimus P.O.V

"Earth, birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have met before."

Shadowmist P.O.V

I watched as the Bots rolled in from their mission in shanghai, China from the aircraft. The human soldiers saluted the soldiers who bravely lost their lives; I also saluted out of respect. A human voice came over the comms  
"Autobot Twins, report to hanger Three" I watched as the two idiots beat each other up over which alt mode colour they had. I wish I could have an alt mode then I would be aloud out of this base and help out with missions. I saw my Carrier roll out of an air craft, I stood up and smiled, waiting to be greeted but he just rolled past me and went straight to a meeting with General Morshower; my smile faded from my faceplates and I sat back down on the ledge.

I heard Will and another human voice I didn't recognise behind me so I turned around to see who it was  
"All right, so this is where we communicate with JCS and this area serves as the Autobots' hanger" he was about to say something else but the new human interrupted him  
"Why is this one by here and not with the other Aliens" well that got my attention. I looked towards him and glared  
"This one has a designation and can hear you very well, in fact, who can't hear you?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chassis  
"Sorry Sir, this is Shadowmist Pax, but goes by Shadow or Mist. The reason she's not over there is because she can't Transform yet, she's still a 'Youngling' as they all call her, if she was human she would be around 14 to 15 Sir" Will Explain, then a soldier call down from the platform to him  
"Secure link to JCS is up, Major" Will climbed up the stairs and started talking to the General. I blanked most of it out because I didn't even know what half of it was, but my attention as drawn back when a eerie voice spoke  
"The Fallen shall rise again" I shivered, that did not sound friendly at all but the name did sound familiar. My carrier explained to the general about all information about cybertrons past was stored in the Cube.  
"Excuse me" the annoying human shouted up to my carrier "With this so called All spark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" he asked climbing up the stairs  
Director Galloway, our National security Advisor. The President just appointed him Liaison." Will told the General rolling his eyes. The General then mumbled something that I couldn't understand.  
"Forgive the interruption General. Excuse me, coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me soldier. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done." Galloway looked into the camera and then looked at my carrier  
"Now under classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your Intel with us but not your advancements in weaponry." He said to carrier  
"We've seen witnessed your capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good." Carrier pointed his digit at Galloway.  
"But who are you to judge what best for us and if it will do more harm than good for us, why have you given a girl whose equivalent to a 14 to 15 year old guns which are dangerous as sabot rounds?" Aw scrap carrier didn't know about those, I'm so dead. I looked towards Ironhide and saw him sink on his wheels, well if I'm going to get in trouble, he can to. I looked back toward carrier, he was tense, he turned around to look at me  
"Did I or did I not tell you to get a blaster and nothing else" my carrier was fuming at this point, I smiled nervously and scratched the back of my helm  
"I did get a blaster, but then Ironhide upgraded them for better protection and it did against scorponok" I replied to my carrier  
"If I my interrupt, but who was that" the General asked  
"Sir, that was Shadowmist Pax, the leader of the Autobots daughter, their biology is slightly different to ours, some of the males can get pregnant and the leader is one of them" Will explained  
"So you're telling me that the leader of the Autobots is Shadowmist's mother" Director Galloway asked  
"In your terms, yes that would be correct" my carrier informed him  
"Back on point, I'll repeat my question, who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway asked  
"With all due respect" which is none "We've been fighting side by side in the field for two years" Will argued, but then Epps piped in from the floor  
"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together" he patted carriers ped  
"Soldier you're paid to shoot, not talk" Galloway replied  
"Don't temp me!" he looked up to carrier then walked over to me and sat down  
"Well, he seems nice" I whispered  
"Nice my ass, I'm gonna give him so mush shit" Epps rolled his eyes  
We looked back to Galloway's rant, he was now going on about the fallen  
"And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? "The Fallen shall rise again"? it sounds to me like something's coming, so let me ask, if we ultimately conclude the our National security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you go peacefully?" did I mention how much I hate this human  
"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honour it. But before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave and you're wrong" my carrier stood up straight and looked at Galloway. He turned around and walked over to me, I looked down at the floor not looking up at him  
"In my office, now!" he's still fuming at me. I stood up and walked behind him with my optics to the floor as he led me to his office. He opened the door and let us in before closing. I didn't dare look at him in the optics.  
"What were you thinking? Letting Ironhide upgrade your blasters and going against a Decepticon" my carrier yelled at me. I looked up at my carrier, my optics red  
"I was thinking of maybe getting better protecting and protecting others from Decepticons. I even made friends with the humans I saved and they don't look at me like I'm the pit spawn of Unicron" I replied angrily  
"What do you mean?" my carrier asked  
"You're so caught up in the war, you didn't see that I wasn't happy, you never paid attention to me, all the Autobots except from a few used to antagonise me for being the creation of a Decepticon! The creation of Megatron" I answered, a look of horror came across my carriers face-plates  
"How do you know that?" he whispered  
"Are you kidding me, I look like you and him put together, I have the same chassis as him, I have his temper and when I'm angry, like now, my optics turn red. Do you want to know something else, at least he had the spark to tell me" I ranted but I'm also on the verge of tears  
"Why did you let me live knowing who my sire was, in fact, why did you interface with the leader of the Decepticons you...you...you Whore!" I shouted at him and ran out of his office crying. I ran past the other Autobots and humans, not even stopping when Will and Epps asked me if I was okay and ran straight to my quarters to cry my spark out.

And done.  
Please review, I want to know your opinion on this  
Spock is awesome 15


	2. The truth

Optimus P.O.V

I sank into a chair holding my face in my servos, is that how she sees me, that I'm some pleasure bot? There was a knock at the door  
"Come in" I said and the door opened to Ironhide, Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps  
"Hey Prime, is everything alright, I saw shadow run to her quarters?" Ironhide asked but I sighed and shook my helm  
"I'm a bad carrier, how could I have not seen how distraught she was and she figured out who her Sire is" I said in my servos  
"Hey, you're not a bad carrier, she's a teenager, they all get like that, I'm scared for when Annabelle hits her teens, she won't want to be my little girl anymore" Lennox said  
"She called me a whore" I replied and they looked shocked  
"Now that is way over the line, I'm going to go talk to her" Lennox said  
"No, she had every right. Shut the door, I'll tell you why" Ironhide shut and locked to door.  
"When the war first began I was quite young, about the age of 17. On one of my missions I was taken prisoner by the Decepticons." I told them and they nodded  
(This bit is going to be a bit M rated)  
"You were that young and you still fought in a war" Epps asked, I nodded and carried on  
"I had been beaten and tortured for information but I didn't give them anything. Before the war Megatron and I had been in a relationship so he still had feeling for me. I remember the door opening to Megatron; he came in and ordered for the door to be locked." I stopped and vented to calm my spark "He asked me once more for Information but I said no once more. He deactivated the restraints pinned me to the floor, he then proceed to rape me and that was how Shadowmist was created" I looked towards them and saw that their faces were full of shock  
(M rated over)  
"So Megatron is Shadowmist father" Epps asked and I nodded. Ironhide was about to say something but the alarms went off. I held my servo for Lennox and Epps to get on and I ran down to the main hangar  
"What has happened?" I asked and video footage of a Decepticon taking the last shard of the All Spark  
"What shall we do Prime?" Ironhide asked  
"Tell Bumblebee to get Sam, I need to speak with him" I transformed and started my journey to Sam's college.

Shadowmist's P.O.V

I heard the commotion and saw that the All Spark shard had been taken. I transformed into my human form and sneaked across the hangar and sneaked off of the base and call a taxi to take me to Sam's Collage.  
Once I got there I paid the driver and quickly walked to find Sam's dorm. Once I got there I found a boy with a pizza box and girl, both around Sam's age but the girl seemed a bit off to me  
"Hi do you guys know Sam Witwicky" I asked sweetly acting like a little innocent girl  
"Yes sweetie, why do you want him" the boy asked  
"He's my big brother and he forgot something at home so my mum and dad dropped me off to give it to him" I said  
"Sure in fact this is our dorm" he said and opened the door, only to find Sam had painted Cybertronian around his dorm  
"Hey" we heard Sam say "You ever have a song stuck in your head? It's like the worst song ever, but you can't help to whistle it or sing it 'cause it, like, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeat itself, repeat itself? Kitten calendar, kitten calendar, kitten calendar, kitten calendar" he said. I didn't know what to say, I honestly didn't  
"Dude, what the eff?" Sam's roommate asked  
"I know you're freaking out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Easy fix. Puzzle code in my head. Now it's on the walls. Everything is good. This is the part that..." Sam knocked something over and started shushing before going back his normal self "Okay, what where you saying?" he asked like he didn't just have a mental break down  
"Alice, I'm horrified you had to see this. Let's go" Sam's roommate said to her only for her to push us out  
"Get out." She said and shut the door  
"Wait, wait, wait! Can I just sit and watch? I'll... I'll eat my pizza quietly." I think I was gonna purge my tanks. I saw Mikaela come up to corridor. Aw scrap. She came up to the door and opened it  
"Sam" she said before seeing the Alice girl on top of him kissing "Mikaela!" he said  
"Is that your girlfriend?" Alice asked and Sam nodded  
"Ex" was all she said and walked out the door with me in tow  
"Kae, you okay?" I asked and she looked at me  
"Mist, what are you doing here" she asked  
"My carrier came to see Sam so I snuck out and came here only for me to find him painting Cybertronian on the walls" I said and the we heard Sam scream  
"Sam your bed buddy, Alice..." Sam's roommate was about to say something but stopped when we saw her glossa around his neck. I knew there was something off about her, she was a pretender. As soon as her glossa was back in her mouth, Sam screamed while Mikaela through a box at her, only for it to go out the window. We all ran down the hallway and followed Sam as he led us to the college library  
"All right, come on." He said as we climbed the steps "She's an alien robot! You gotta move. Just run!" Sam said as we ran through the doors. We ran and hid behind a desk  
"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!" Sam's roommate said  
"I can tell you really missed me a lot, Sam!" Mikaela said  
"Look, it's not my fault, Okay?" he defended  
"It's not your fault?" by Primus are they really arguing now?  
"Listen! Listen! I'm a victim!" he whispered  
"You're a victim? Of what?" she asked  
"Yeah." He said  
"Of what, a little 80-pound girl?" I was trying not to laugh at this point  
"Of... Of molestation." Sam answered "It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!" he said  
"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!" Mikaela fired back  
"I didn't! Look!" he replied  
"You did!" she fired  
"You ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five-foot tongue?" he asked, I think I was gonna purge "It's not fun for me, okay, Mikaela? And it smelled like... Like diesel!" By primus why did I sneak away "Like a diesel-y tinge to it!" he said  
"You're such a little girl!" She told him  
"We're gonna have 10 seconds of silence right now." I looked at him wired "I'm not talking to you for 10 seconds."  
"You can't give me the silent treatment! You know what!" Mikaela answered  
"I'm not talking to you for 10 second. You have three seconds left." I was trying my hardest not to laugh at the pair  
"You can give me the silent treatment all you want, but you can't keep me from talking." Mikaela said while Sam counted down from three with his digits'  
"What were you gonna say?" Sam asked  
"I hope you had a lot of fun, because this, this is over." Mikaela said  
"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe?" his roommate piped up  
"She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably!" what the frag, where did this human get that from, it's disgusting "You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!" Sam purged his tanks while we looked at his roommate  
"Who are you?" Mikaela asked and I nod  
"I'm Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz. Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site." As soon as he said that the doors to the library exploded and we all jumped to the lower floor and hid. We started moving across the floor and to the end of the room; we could see the pretender shooting the tables as she got closer. I stood up and transformed my servo into my blaster and started shooting at her while we all stared to move out of a hole she shot in the wall. We all ran out of the college and to a car; Mikaela started to hotwire it  
"Oh, my God, you know how to hotwire a car? That's so hot!" Leo said before looking at my blaster  
"Oh, my God she's one of them, kill her before she kills us!" he screamed before I slapped him  
"I'm not the same as her you stupid human, and it I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already" I said and Paid attention to the front  
Drive, drive, drive! She's Right there! She's right there!" Sam said "Go! Go! Go! Back up the car! Now!" Sam shouted as she then waved her glossa around "Tongue!" Mikaela reversed out of the spot and turned around to drive forward. The pretender was trying to get Sam through the window  
"Kiss this, bitch!"Mikaela said before ramming into a street lamp. The pretender was dead; Mikaela reversed, ran over her and started driving  
"Okay, so what else don't I know, all right? Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details." Leo said  
"That thing you saw back there, that was a little baby..." Sam was about to say something else but a helicopter in front of us and stuck a hook in the roof and starting lifting us off the ground. A car banged into us causing Sam to fall out the door  
"Sam, get back in" Mikaela screamed  
"I don't want to die! We're gonna die! Oh, my god!" Leo screamed. I tried to stay as calm as possible but then the helicopter let us go and I started screaming as we crashed through the roof of a abandoned building and crashed on the floor. A blade went through the middle of the car; cutting it in half  
"Jesus! Jesus!" Leo shouted as Starscream came close to us and the stood up. Megatron came up behind us  
"Come here, boy." He said "Closer" he then noticed me "Ah, my dear Shadowmist. Be a good femmling and transform" I growled and did what he asked me, only for starscream to grab me  
"Get off me, you screechy voiced femme" I growled, only for him to hit me causing me to be quiet but I kept growling at him  
"You remember me, don't you?" he said  
"I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us." Sam said but Megatron his him  
"Shut up" he growled which caused me to growl and struggle "Yeah! Yes, yes. It feels good to grab your flesh!" he said  
"Leave him alone!" I shouted and punched starscream in the face-plates, only for Megatron to grab hold of me  
"You remember what I asked you youngling, tell me, did you find out who your sire is" he asked and I growled  
"You're not my sire, you're just a coding donor" I said but he hit me for that  
"Show me some respect, you are the hire to the Decepticons." he growled and shoved me to Starscream  
"I am going to kill you slowly, painfully, but first, we have some delicate work to do. How I could snap your limbs off! Doctor, Examine this alien specimen." Megatron said. A microscope transformed into a small Decepticon with a German accent  
"I'll scan you. Let's take a look at your face. I'm the doctor. The odd job. Information!" this Decepticon is very, very wired. Suddenly two more Decepticons came over with this crab bot thing  
"Beseeching my shard!" the 'Doctor' exclaimed "Easy or tough way?" he asked he opened Sam's mouth and the bot went in, I turned around and purge my tanks over Starscream. After it came out of Sam and Starscream stopped screaming about me purging on him, the 'Doctor' starting projecting images from Sams brain  
"We must have the brain on the table!" he Exclaimed "Chop, chop!"  
"Brain? What does he mean by my brain?" Sam asked. I could feel a tug in my spark and I knew it was my carrier  
"Well you have something on your mind, something I need." Megatron said  
"Hold on, I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed because I tried to kill you and it's completely understandable. If somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too. I think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay? So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds!" he said as the 'Doctor' started a saw and was about cut into his head "Wait, wait, wait!" he said but the my carrier jumped through the roof and Bumblebee burst through the wall  
"Carrier" I shouted and elbowed Starscream to get away. I grabbed Mikaela and Leo and ran out of the building. I transformed into my human form and we all got into Bee and he drove off, we drove down a road that was surrounded by a forest. I looked behind us and saw Ironhide, Jazz and Sideswipe. I felt a pain in my shoulder and held it but then it stopped but that wasn't all, as we got close I saw Megatron stab my carrier in the spark and then shoot him. Suddenly time slowed down and I felt something crack in my spark, I screamed and started crying clawing at my chassis, it hurt so much. Mikaela climbed into the back and tried to calm me down but it didn't work. I suddenly I saw black and the pain went, rendering me in sweet, sweet painless abyss.


	3. The Aft returns

General Nation

After Shadowmist had pasted out Bumblebee, Jazz and the twins Mudflap and Skids vacated the area while the other Autobots fended off the Decepticons. The four Autobots pulled into an old castle that was big enough to have the four of them out of their alt modes without being seen.

Else where

"This is Lennox" Lennox sat there and listened to the other voice on the headphones but saddened at the news of the death of Optimus prime.

Shadowmist P.O.V

I could hear voices and my chassis felt really sore. I opened my optics but closed them quickly as I was momentarily blinded by the sun and then slowly opened them again. Everything was blurry but soon came into focus; I looked up to see Mikaela smiling down at me. I weakly smiled back and sat up with Mikaela's help, I looked around and saw Bumblebee and Jazz sat right next to me.  
Jazz looked down at me  
"How ya felling lil' lady" he asked, I looked toward him and smiled  
"I'm sore, but fine" I replied but before he said anything I picked up on a transmission  
 _"Citizens of the human hive, your leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you, hidden, but no more. As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this boy and this girl."_ He showed a picture of Sam and one of me in my human and Cybertronian form _"This girl is one of us and has the ability to change into you wretched species. If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it."_ I sat there thinking at what just occurred. I had just been revelled to the humans. I heard a commotion and saw Sam and Leo heading our way  
"They can track us? Like, satellite track us? Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping... Enough is..." suddenly the twins spoke up scaring the slag out of us  
"Yo, Leo!" Mudflap said  
"This thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear." He said walking towards us  
"That's 'cause you is a wuss." Mudflap added  
"You guys forced me into that car, right?" Leo carried on  
"I think he's scared." Mudflap then said  
"Hey Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?" Skids asked. I looked at him wired, how do these two come up with something like that? And how do they know what a taco is, or a shrimp.  
"Let's pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?" Mudflap suggested  
"Not in my trunk" Skids replied  
"Yo, bumper cars? I'm hearing you. Okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell of a day!" this human is starting to frag me off but mentally laughed at the twins reply  
"Why don't you get a haircut with your bitch ass?" Skids asked "Go whine to your boyfriend" As idiotic as those two are, they can bring a smile to your face.  
"Listen, Sam, I know I'm gonna do, man. Look, I'm just going to go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like I had nothing to do with this. So, I'm not an accomplice." This human just doesn't give up, I'm going to hit him in a minute  
"Hey, you wanted this, right? You wanted the real deal? Well, that's what this is. Wake up! You're in the middle of it! You want to run? Go ahead! No one's stopping you. Stop complaining." I smiled at Sam and he smiled back. He came over and hugged me, I was surprised at first but then hugged him back and started crying  
"It's okay, there's nothing you could of done" he rubbed my back but I shook my helm  
"It's not that, It's the words I said to him during our argument" I said pulling out of the hug  
"You two had an argument, but you never argue" he said  
"I know, but he found out about the upgraded blasters I got, so he was real mad" I replied  
"Okay, so what did you say? It can't have been that bad?" he asked  
"He asked why I let Ironhide upgraded them, so I told him it help me save humans from Decepticons and make friends from saving them" I said  
"what do you mean 'Make friends', you have loads of friends" Sam asked  
"Yeah, that's here, on Cybertron the friends I had was the bots here now and a few others, but they were family. The other bot used to look at me like I was the spawn of Unicron" I said  
"Who's Unicron?" Sam asked  
"He's our version of Satan" I answered  
"Okay. So why did they look at you like that?" he asked  
"Sam, have you ever wondered who my father was?" I asked and he nodded "Well, Megatron is my sire" I told him and his eyes widened  
"Wait! Wait! Wait! Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, is your father?" he asked and I nodded "So Optimus and Megatron..." he pinched his thumb and index finger together and put his other index finger in the hole it made (I think you can all guess what I mean), I nodded and he nodded "So, what happened next?"  
"He asked how I knew who my sire and I told him everything about me that is like Megatron, then I asked him why did he interfa.. I mean have sex with him and which then led to me calling him a whore, in your terms" I finished  
"So your last words to him was calling him a whore" I looked down and started crying again  
"I don't know why I called him that, I always say horrible things when I'm angry, the Autobots were right, I'm just like Megatron" I said but I was pulled up and hugged  
"You're nothing like him lil' lady" Jazz said, I looked up and saw his holoform Ratchet made for him. Sam walked over to Mikaela and hugged her  
"There's nothing that both you could have done." She said looking at me  
"You okay?" Sam asked  
"Yeah" she replied "Bee, Jazz, If you hate me, I understand." Bumblebee whined and Jazz shook his helm. "I messed up. I'm sorry."  
 _"Young fella, you are the person I care about most in my life. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."_ Bee replied  
"He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead." Sam replied  
 _"There's some things you just can't change. So, his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!"_ Bee replied  
"I'm gonna make it right. I'm going to turn myself in." Sam said  
"And so am I, I'm just as bad as Megatron anyway" I said  
"We... We've got to stick together." Bee said and transformed  
"You're not going to do that." Mikaela said  
"Yes, we are." We replied  
 _"Everything we worked for will be wiped out in one day!"_ Bee said  
"You three..." Sam said and walked toward the twins and Jazz  
"Huh" they all said  
"Hey, you know the glyphs?" Sam asked "These? The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?" Sam said and showed them a familiar looking glyph  
"That's old school, yo. That's, like... That's Cybertronian." Skids said but Jazz hit him  
"Tha's not Cybertronian, ya afts, tha' way older, but I can't figure out wha' it is" Jazz said  
"So you can't read it. If you can't read it, we gotta find somebody who can." Sam said but then it clicked as to what it says  
"Um, the one on your arm says dagger" I said and the turned to me  
"You can read this?" Sam asked  
"I don't know, it looked familiar and then it came to me" I said and Sam started to carve out all the symbols  
"Do you know what it says?" he asked when he finished  
"Um, that one says dagger, that one say kings and that one and that one says dawn. I don't know the rest of it" I said and then Leo came back  
"Look who came sashaying back!" Skids said  
"Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him." Mudflap said  
"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" Leo said  
"That's 'cause you're a pussy" Mudflap replied and the twins bumped fists  
"I think I' allowed that, considering what I've been through. I heard you had a problem. I think I know someone who can help." Leo said  
"Who?" Sam asked  
"Robo-Worrior." he said. We all went to sleep that night.

Morning

Bumblebee, Jazz, Skids and Mudflap all drove across a bridge as Leo directed them to where this Robo-Worrier was  
"This guy, Robo-Worrior, everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your alien drawings or whatever." He said as we pulled in front of a deli  
"This is it, Yep." Leo said  
"Deli. Good front" Sam said  
"All right, wait here. I'll give you the go/no go. All right?" Leo said and went in; we waited for about a minute before going in  
"It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!" Leo said pointed at a man, once he turned around, I recognised who he was.  
Simmons the aft.  
"No." he said  
"You have got to be kidding me." Sam replied  
"All right, meat store closed! Everybody out! Out, right now! That means you lady, right now." Simmons ordered making everyone leave  
"Wait a minute. You know this guy?" Leo asked  
"We're old friends." Sam said and I snorted  
"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh, disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature. And let's not forget your little alien shape shifter." Simmons said looking at us  
"Moron! Where's the whitefish?" A woman asked  
"Hey! Don't touch me with the pig." A human man said with bad looking dentes  
"Yakov!" Simmons shouted  
"What?" he asked  
"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around! You want those new teeth you saw at SkyMall?" Simmons asked  
"It's my dream" he replied  
"Help her out." Simmons told him  
"You live with your mama?" Mikaela asked  
"No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference.  
"They got your faces all over the news, alien kids.  
"Yeah, I know." Sam replied  
"And NBE One's still kicking, huh?" he asked "How did that happen? Don't answer. I know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I go bagels to schmear. Vanish" Simmons said  
"Can you give me five seconds? Look, hold on. I need your help." Sam asked  
"Really? You need my help?" Simmons looked at us  
"I need... Look I am slowly losing my mind. Okay, I had a little crab-bot, plunger a device into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, she just lost her primary caretaker and we are now wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?" Sam exclaimed. Simmons stood there looking at us and then asked  
"You said it started projecting images off your brain?"  
"Right" Sam said  
"Meat locker, now!" Simmons ordered and took us to the back of the deli.


	4. Jetfire

Shadowmist P.O.V

Simmons took us to the back of the deli where there dead animals hanging from the ceiling  
"Dead pig" Leo said  
"Yuck" Mikaela commented and I agreed with her. Simmons was kneeling on the floor above a door  
"What you are about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother." I giggled a little bit at the comment. Simmons opened the door and led us down a ladder where there were lots and I mean lots of paper work  
"Swine flu. Not good." Leo said  
"Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Sad little story." Simmons said climbing down the ladder. As I climbed down I looked towards the TV and listened to what the man was saying  
 _"An entire city flat. How do you explain that? Are you saying you believe in aliens now?"_ The man asked  
"Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols." Simmons said searching through the stacks of paper before hitting Leo who was about to touch frenzy  
"Hey, still radioactive. Hands off." He said. He then picked up a piece of paper  
"Okay, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?" Simmons asked showing a picture to Sam  
"Where did you get these?" he asked  
"Before I got fired, I poached S-7s crown jewel, over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact." Simmons had climbed up a ladder and was going through mountains of paper work "The transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know? Archaeologists found these unexplained marking in ancient ruins all over the world. China. Egypt. Greece." Simmons started playing an old video  
"Shot in 1932" he said "These the symbols you're seeing in your head?" he asked and Sam agreed. Simmons came back to the table pointing at the pictures  
"Same ones over here, right?" I looked at them and saw the same three words: dawn, dagger and kings.  
"So, tell me, how do they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out. Project Black knife. Robots in disguise, hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I was obsessed. Me. Can you imagine that?" I can defiantly imagine that  
"Yeah, Megatron said that there was another Energon source here  
"On Earth. Another source?" Simmons asked  
"On Earth. Okay? And that these symbols, maps in my head, would lead him there" Sam said  
"You talk to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked  
"No, no, no, the source is before them, but Shadowmist only knows three words" Sam said and Simmons looked at me  
"If you know three words, how come the others don't know them?" Simmons asked but I simply shrugged  
"Anyway. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them" Sam said  
"So, It comes before them." Simmons said  
"Correct."  
"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking term with them." Simmons said  
"Actually, I am" Mikaela said and went outside. When she came back Jazz was with her and she had a box and when she put the box on the table, I heard a voice shout  
"Let me out!"  
"This is going to be a little bit sad." Mikaela said  
"Open it" Sam replied. Mikaela opened it and a mini-con jumped out, but luckily he was attached to a chain  
"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt" he said  
"Hey, behave!" Mikaela scolded pulling out a blowtorch  
"What is it, a Decepticon?" Sam asked  
"Yeah" Mikaela replied  
"And you're training him?" Sam asked  
"I'm trying to."  
"I spent all my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens, and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua." Simmons said  
"Do you want a throwdown you pubic 'fro-head?" he asked before looking at me. As soon as he looked at my optics he bowed  
"Apologies Princess for my language, I didn't know you were there" I looked at him like he'd grown a second helm. Princess, why did he call me a Princess  
"Wait a second, Princess" Simmons asked  
"Yeah, she technically is ah Princess. Primes are seen as kings on Cybertron, and she's tha' daughter of Optimus Prime." Jazz explained  
"Okay, so back on subject" Simmons said  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but if you're a good boy, then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are, please." I was trying so hard not to laugh at Mikaela  
"All right. I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys... Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?" he asked  
"Is this them?" Sam asked  
"Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old." He said and looked at me "Princess, you should know this" he said  
"I only know three words and that's dawn, dagger and kings" I said and pointed each one out  
"They've been here for thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you" the mini-con said "And I know where to find they."  
"Show us" Simmons said and the min-con shone light at lots of countries on the map  
"The closest one is in Washington." Simmons said.

Washington

We all got out of Bumblebee  
"Smithsonian Air and space Museum. Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut." Simmons said before stripping his trousers and I gagged. He was wearing some type of undergarments, but these ones showed quite a bit of his aft  
"Please put those trousers back" I said  
"Hold those." He said to Sam  
"What is that?" Sam asked as Simmons turned around to show his cod piece. They had and 'S-7' on them so I just looked away  
"What? I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing. Okay. Watches synchronised, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name. Okay, take one of these pills" he said throwing a bottle to Leo "Slip it under your tongue. It's high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time." Mikaela past the bottle to me but I gave it straight back to Simmons "Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road" he said and got a taser out. I smiled and took one off him  
"No, listen, I can't do this. I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die." Leo started panicking but Simmons sorted him out  
"Kid, kid, kid. You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now look into my eye and tighten up that sphincter." He said "And alien or not, that little girl has more balls than you" he said pointing at me, but I just smiled and activated the taser on and off. We all set off into our positions. Sam and Mikaela in one of the planes, Simmons walking around hiding to find guards as well as me and Leo in the toilet. I walked up to two guards and smiled sweetly  
"Excuse me, I can't find my older brother, I was looking at one of the planes and when I turned around he was gone" I said and the two guards turned around to walk off but I quickly tased them and hid them away in the room with the cleaning supplies. I met up with Simmons and we went to find Leo, only to find him on the floor convulsing  
"What is going on here?" Simmons asked  
"How many times can you get tased in the nuts before you can't have kids?" Leo asked as well as convulsing. Me and Simmons grabbed one arm each and dragged him out  
"You are an amateur, man, a rank amateur. The young girl can do a better job than you, a young girl." We stopped dragging him when he asked us to stop and he got up by himself. We joined Sam and Mikaela  
"We just downed five guards. Five guards." Simmons said and he got a device out of a black bag. Mikaela opened the box letting the mini-con out  
"Be good" she told him  
"I'm claustrophobic." he gasped. Sam Pulled the All Spark shard out of a small tin with a pair of tweezers. I didn't know why but I went off in some direction until i found myself in front of a Blackbird. Simmons and the mini-con came up not long after  
"You got what I got?" Simmons asked  
"Yeah." Sam replied  
"Blackbird." Simmons said the mini-con transformed and looked up at the aircraft  
"There he is. This guys a legend, like the chairman of the board!" he told us "Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen." Sam held the shard up and it went flying to it, Mikaela ran underneath him to check  
"Shit. It's a Decepticon!" she shouted  
"Decepticon?" Simmons whispered "Behind the MiG now!" he yelled. We all ran for it as the Blackbird started to transform, grunting as he did so.  
"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" I think he knew we were here "Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!" he yelled "You little spinal-cord-based organisms! Bugger it" he said as something hit him and he hit it back which caused it to fall "Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!" he yelled  
"I tell you, this guy did not age well." The mini-con pointed out and I giggled  
"I don't think he's going to hurt us." Mikaela said  
"I command these doors to open. Fire! I said, fire! Bollocks! Damn these worthless parts." I stood there looking at him as he broke down the door and walk out on to the field  
"Wait a second!" Sam yelled and started to follow him. As soon as I got outside I shifted into my youngling form and followed them  
"Itchy, wretched rust in my arse!" he yelled and scratched his aft, I winced "Right I'm on a mission." He said holding onto a plane wing  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" we all yelled at him  
"What do you want?" he asked  
"Look, we just want to talk!" Sam yelled  
"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom bringer. What planet am I on?" he suddenly asked  
"Earth" Sam replied  
"Earth?" he asked "Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call "Dirt." Planet "Dirt." He suggested  
"Earth and dirt are the same thing" I said and Jetfire looked at me  
"A youngling, haven't seen one of those in centuries" he said before looking down at the humans "Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on?" he asked, Sam nodded "Who's winning" he asked  
"The Decepticons" Sam said. Jetfire groans and spits on the floor  
"Well, I change sides to the Autobots." He said and I blinked at him, no bot has changed side that quickly  
"What do you mean, changed side?" Sam asked  
"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?" he asked  
"So why did you choose them in the first place?" I asked  
"Hush youngling" he said to me and I gaped at him  
"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" the mini-con asked  
"If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe." Jet fire said  
"I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior Goddess." He said crawling to her feet "Who's your little Autobot" this mini-con was seriously freaking me out  
"You're cute" Mikaela replied, I then started gaping at her as he started humping her leg  
"Names wheelie. Yeah. Say my name, say my name" said the interface driven mini-con  
"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked  
"At least he's faithful, Sam." Mikaela replied  
"Yeah, well, he's faithful, he's nude and he's perverted. Can you just... Can you stop?" Sam said  
"Hey, what are you doing?" wheelie shouted  
"What were you saying" he asked  
"I told you my name was Jetfire, so stop judging me." I was still freaked out with all that was happening  
"Somebody shit the bed this morning." Wheelie commented and I had to agree with him  
"I have issues of my own. And it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, he was a wheel, the first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?" he yelled at the human  
"No" Simmons replied  
"Nothing! But he did so with honour, dignity, damn it!" suddenly parachutes came from his aft and made him fall don on the ground "Bollocks." He said and lent on his elbow "My booster are fried." He muttered  
"I think we can help each other." Sam said "You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do" Said told him  
"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly I don't." Leo commented. Sam started to calve the language of the primes into the grass for Jetfire to see  
"I could do this all day. It comes to me in waves, these are vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind" Sam said "You see all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called The Fallen."  
"The Fallen? I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. Those transcriptions, they're part of my mission, The Fallen's search. Do you know what any of this means?" he asked  
"I know three words and that's it" I said and Jetfire looked at me  
"You're only a youngling, you shouldn't understand this" he said "I remember now. For the dagger's Tip, and the key."  
"Slow down. The dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?" Sam asked  
"No time to explain. Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" he shouted before creating a blue ring and then all I saw was black.


End file.
